Wireless communication services for mobile vehicles, such as navigation and roadside assistance, have increased rapidly in recent years. Global Positioning System (GPS) satellite technology has played an important part in these services. With the aid of GPS technology, the position of a vehicle may be determined at any time.
A substantial portion of any driver's time is spent on frequently traveled routes, such as the driver's daily commute to work or school. Often, the route to work or school is traveled using roads with heavy traffic. The periods of heavy traffic usually coincide with a person's daily commute. In many communities there has been a concerted effort to reduce the number of vehicles on the road during peak travel times. These efforts largely consist of encouraging commuters to carpool. What is lacking in many of these efforts is an organized efficient system of bringing together potential carpoolers leading to no reduction of the number of vehicles on the road. A better system for linking carpoolers together would alleviate some of the congestion that occurs during normal commuting hours. More importantly, reducing the number of vehicles on the road leads to a reduction of exhaust pollutants that are harmful to the environment.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method and system for uploading of vehicle routes for carpool assistance that overcomes the aforementioned and other disadvantages.